


Hope Dies, Fear Survives

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantastic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение на заявку: Хэнк/Коннор. Военное АУ. Война любая - Первая/Вторая Мировая, Ирак, с пришельцами.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	Hope Dies, Fear Survives

**Author's Note:**

> Не мог удержаться и не объединить две любимые игры. Поэтому получилось скорее не военное-ау, а зомби-ау. Но ведь война с зомби - тоже война!

Всего было мало.   
Еды, медикаментов, тириума, запчастей. Все приходилось добывать. Талоны были настолько дефицитом, что рассчитывать на них просто не приходилось. Электричество, бензин, патроны… Все закончилось слишком быстро.   
Хэнк качал головой и чистил ружье. Сетовал на то, что знал, что все именно так и закончится, что не только он знал – все люди знали, что рано или поздно им придет пиздец, от которого уже не скроешься, просто все были так заняты техно-апокалипсисом, что зомби-апокалипсис просто проморгали. А ведь знали, предсказывали, фильмы снимали…  
Коннор кивал, потому что Хэнку было приятно видеть, что его слушают, и пытался придумать, как пережить зиму. У них были запасы, но мало, слишком мало, а впереди была зима.   
– Расскажите мне, Хэнк. Расскажите, как люди это представляли.   
У него больше не было баз данных с текстами, фильмами и музыкой. Но ему нравилось слушать рассказы Хэнка. И у них было то, что и раньше считалось скорее роскошью, а сейчас и подавно. Из разных домов Коннор приносил в их логово книги.   
Это было почти физически больно, если бы Коннор мог с уверенностью сказать, что знает, что такое боль. Интернет вырубился одним из первых, и Коннор помнил этот момент. Он, как и все другие андроиды был постоянно подключен к информационному полю – память не бесконечна, не может вместить все что нужно, и то, что требуется не так уж часто, легче скинуть в облачные хранилища, личные или доступные всем. Не ключевые моменты, но важные. Как тот рецепт пирога, который часто готовить нельзя, он слишком калорийный, или гайд по игре на гитаре для той песни, которая так нравится Хэнку, но зачем, ведь у них нет гитары, и Коннор мог бы, но не играет… Куча мелочей.   
Тогда уже было понятно, что что-то не так. Что именно они не знали, это началось среди людей, андроидов туда не пускали, ходили только слухи, но никто не знал точно. Коннору было тревожно, он получил сообщение от Маркуса «Будь осторожен!», и никаких больше пояснений. Новости были полны отговорок, и они все это понимали.   
Люди пытались остановить это. Прозвучал первый взрыв. Город, в котором обнаружили и не смогли остановить вспышку, был уничтожен. Хэнк сидел в гостиной перед телевизором и смотрел новости, где ведущая врала (Коннор даже через экран видел, что она врет) об атаке террористов. Речь президента заканчивалась словами «Да поможет нам Господь!». Хэнк выключил телевизор.   
– Все очень плохо, если госпожа президент упоминает бога.   
Коннор кивнул и уже хотел пробежаться по спискам необходимого для выживания, как… ослеп и оглох. Это было сравнимо с потерей одного из чувств человеком.   
Тогда отключилась сеть.   
Никто так и не узнал, кто все вырубил – люди, кто-то из андроидов, или просто война.   
Коннор застыл, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то отклик от привычного цифрового мира, но ничего не отзывалось.   
Это было страшно. Настолько страшно, что Хэнк, перепугавшись, тряс его за плечи, пока Коннор не моргнул. Пока диод на виске не стал хотя бы желтым. Пока он не понял, что посылать бесконечные запросы бессмысленно, и ответа нет.   
– Хэнк, только что упала сеть.   
– В смысле?  
– Только что отключился интернет. Я не могу получить доступ.   
Хэнк достал телефон и попытался выйти в сеть с него.   
– Ты прав. Знаешь, это все выглядит очень плохо…   
У Коннора не было (не могло быть) инструкций на этот счет. Он чувствовал себя слепым и потерянным.   
– Что нам делать?  
Хэнк стащил с вешалки куртку.  
– Ехать в магазин. Срочно.   
Они среагировали одними из первых, и еда, препараты, тириум и оружие сослужило им хорошую службу в дальнейшем. На самом деле, даже сейчас оставалась пара тайников, где, аккуратно спрятанное, лежало то, что не могло испортиться.   
Но зиму пережить все равно будет сложно.   
Потом зараженные добрались до города.   
Тогда казалось, что жизнь может продолжаться – выстроили стену, поставили охрану, андроиды стали, буквально, лучшими друзьями людей. Зараженных не интересовал тириум и пластик. Андроиды защищали человечество, а люди снабжали всем необходимым – патронами, компонентами, синей кровью. Производства встали, и наладить их снова не хватало сил и времени, но добыть еще было можно. Коннор по правую руку от Маркуса был там, слушал речь о том, что андроиды отплатят своим создателям добром, ведь те признали их свободными (все предпочли забыть про предшествовавший этому геноцид), и думал, что так правильно и логично, и им так безопасней.   
Коннор, естественно, ушел зачищать территорию, пока строилась стена. Хэнк ворчал, но остался. Хэнк был среди тех, кто поддерживал порядок в городе, и это была необходимая работа. И иногда Коннору казалось, что она опасней, чем его война.   
Зараженные были… Неправильными. Люди говорили – страшными, но Коннор чувствовал слишком остро эту «неправильность» – грибы, вырастающие из человеческой плоти, раздувшейся, пульсирующей, сочащейся… Неправильно.   
Это выглядело ужасно. Люди были правы.   
Патронов еще тогда хватало, и андроиды смогли охранять город, пока не построили стену.   
Коннор и Хэнк были среди тех, кто охранял стену по ночам, отстреливая или обливая бензином особо прытких. Коннор ничего не слышал об их бывших коллегах. Джеффри Фаулер с семьей, вроде бы, успел ухать куда-то на юг. И кто-то рассказал, что Гэвина Рида видели в рядах тех, кто поддерживал порядок, распределял продукты и выискивал зараженных внутри стен. Возможно, это была правда.   
Через два месяца умер Сумо.   
Не потому, что ему не хватило еды, нет, Коннор заботился о том, чтобы еды было вдоволь. Просто пришло время. Хэнк сказал, что пришло время. Сумо тяжело вздыхал, лежал головой на коленях у Хэнка, а Коннор гладил поблекшую шерсть. Он был уверен, что если бы в городе остались ветеринарные клиники, то можно было бы что-то сделать. Возможно, если бы у него был доступ к базам, то может быть он мог что-то сделать…  
Коннор ничего не мог и гладил Сумо, запоминая, какая теплая у него шерсть, как ощущается она под руками… Он знал все это. Но все равно регистрировал раз за разом.   
А потом так же зарегистрировал остановку сердца.   
Они закопали Сумо во дворе. А Хэнк обменял собачьи консервы на тириум и бензин.   
И бутылку виски.   
Это была первая и последняя выпивка с момента, как они узнали, что на самом деле происходит. Больше Хэнк не пил. Алкоголь был слишком ценен.   
А потом погиб Маркус. Коннор не мог в это поверить, что Маркус, который мог с ним самим драться на равных не смог одолеть зомби.   
Они все-таки стали их так называть – зомби.   
Потому что Хэнк сказал, что глупо не называть что-то тем, чем оно является.   
Маркус погиб на вылазке, куда пошел один, и с тех пор все стало хуже.   
Коннор не был уверен, что андроид может сойти с ума в человеческом смысле, а не из-за сбоев в программах, но Норт, казалось, обезумела.   
И все остальные вместе с ней. С андроидами город держался.   
Норт сказала, что люди делают их слабее. Что люди тормозят их. Что люди – только обуза для их выживания в новом мире. Что они смогут построить свои города, что им наступивший конец света не страшен и что, возможно, человечество просто получило по заслугам.   
И Норт увела почти всех за собой. Строить новую жизнь. Новые города. Без людей.   
Коннор остался.  
Он остался, зная, что связи больше нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь снова появится. А это означало, что он не сможет получить координаты нового города андроидов, даже если безумная авантюра Норт и увенчается успехом. Но он остался. В тот день он снял диод, скорвырнув его с виска тяжелым армейским ножом. Нож Хэнк тоже выменял тогда на собачьи консервы.   
Теперь андроидов в городе не любили.   
И теперь приближалась зима.   
Город стоял, только от законов нем осталось одно название. Они с Хэнком держались, как могли. Сначала – вместе с теми, кто пытался сохранить порядок, потом… Потом просто пытаясь выжить.   
Слово «контрабанда» Коннору не нравилось.   
Ему не нравилось то, что приходилось выбираться на зараженные территории с Хэнком, ради того, чтобы добыть припасы. Не нравилось то, что приходилось все считать – пули, припасы, даже дрова. Не нравилось, что иногда они сталкивались с людьми.   
Коннору не нравилось стрелять в людей, но если люди стреляли в него или в Хэнка – он стрелял в ответ.   
Часто им везло. Они оставались живы.   
Иногда нет.  
Однажды Коннор поймал пулю и уговаривал Хэнка остаться дома, но, в итоге, они пробирались к складу Киберлайф, оставленному Норт просто потому, что все унести было невозможно, вместе. Хэнк прижимался к кирпичным стенам и задавал Коннору только два вопроса: «Сколько осталось?» и «Там чисто?»  
Второй – потому что Коннор лучше слышал и мог заметить угрозу раньше.   
Первый – потому что Коннор видел красный экран обратного отсчета.   
Повезло. Нашли тириум и необходимые биокомпоненты. На складе, лежа в пыли, Коннор объяснял Хэнку что нужно заменить, что вынуть и что вставить в какие пазы и как.   
– Не волнуйтесь. Все правильно. Эту деталь – в углубление, чуть левее, в подходящий паз, его сложно перепутать…  
Хэнк ругался сквозь зубы и вытирал лоб. Его лицо было испачкано в грязи и тириуме. У него все руки были в тириуме.   
Когда все было законченно, они сидели, прислонившись спинами к стене, и ждали, пока Коннор восполнит потерянную «кровь». Коннор пил тириум, а Хэнк пересчитывал патроны. Тогда Коннор сказал:  
– Вы не должны были идти со мной. Это было слишком опасно.   
Хэнк странно посмотрел на него.   
– А ты не должен был оставаться. Ты должен был оставить людей тому, что мы заслужили, гребаному зомби-апокалипсису, и уйти со своими друзьями в ваше светлое будущее без людей.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Не должен. Я девиант. Делаю что хочу.   
Хэнк засмеялся, негромко, громко уже давно никто не смеялся, но Коннор был рад и этому и улыбнулся его смеху.   
Иногда им не везло.   
Хэнк оступился в полуразрушенном здании, пол провалился, и арматура пропорола ему бок.   
Коннор дотащил Хэнка до убежища и сделал перевязку. Он был в ярости. Если бы у него был доступ к старым базам! Его медицинские знания были невероятно скудными, они были, конечно же, но он чувствовал нехватку. Он понимал, что раньше, когда можно было доставить Хэнка в больницу, подобная рана не была бы смертельно опасной. Но не сейчас.   
Коннору пришлось оставить Хэнка и уйти на охоту. Хэнку нужно было есть, ему нужна была горячая еда, потому что было холодно. Коннор не чувствовал холода, и температура была недостаточно низкая, чтобы что-то в нем повредить.   
Животные не понимали опасности андроидов, и если замереть на звериной тропе, то рано или поздно что-то поймаешь. Кролик был красивым, он сразу понравился Коннору – длинноухий, пушистый. Совсем не пугливый, что странно для взрослой особи. Не воспринимал Коннора, как угрозу, поскакал. Понюхал. Ткнулся носом в ладонь с приманкой. Совсем как Сумо. Коннор почувствовал, как мягкая шерсть мазнула по пальцам. Коннор очень любил животных.   
Он очень быстро свернул кролику шею.   
И после горячего супа Хэнк пошел на поправку.   
Они попали в перестрелку с бандитами. Выбрались за припасами. Хэнк с винтовкой сидел на крыше, пока Коннор неуловимой тенью сновал между домами, экономя им обоим пули – подкрадываясь сзади и перерезая бандитам глотки. Хэнк страховал его, хотя и чувствовал себя достаточно бесполезным – Коннор отлично справлялся и сам. Прошло минут двадцать, прежде чем все стихло, и Коннор поднял голову вверх и показал Хэнку большой палец «чисто». Хэнк видел это в прицел и опустил винтовку. Когда он спустился, Коннор обшаривал тела, забирая все, что может быть ценным – патроны, еду, батарейки, бинты. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Хэнка – перемазанный в красной, человеческой крови. Невозможно вырезать десять человек одним ножом и не испачкаться. Хэнк любовался им, идеальным оружием, и думал, что ничего круче люди, пожалуй, и не создавали, а Коннор красовался, улыбался, подбрасывал в руке нож, ловко ловя его в воздухе за рукоятку. Этого не было в его программе, просто в то время, что они дежурили на баррикадах, он подсмотрел у кого-то такой трюк.   
– Выпендрежник.   
Коннор перестал улыбаться, и Хэнк не успел среагировать, когда нож полетел в его сторону. И пролетев мимо, застрял в горле у бандита. Коннор выглядел растерянным.   
– Я был уверен, что их больше нет.   
Хэнк хлопнул Коннора по плечу.   
– У всех бывают осечки, мистер совершенство.   
И понял, что на этой войне Коннор перестал быть Коннором-детективом. Они оба не заметили, как он стал Коннором-убийцей. И Хэнк, бывший полицейский, тоже перестал считать человеческую жизнь чем-то сокровенным.   
На войне, как на войне. Они убивали, чтобы остаться в живых.   
В новом мире все было грязным, не было нормальной горячей воды, Хэнк забыл про бритву, а волосы стригли, как получится, наточенным ножом.   
И Хэнк дико радовался тому, что Коннору на это плевать. Что Коннору плевать на запах давно немытого тела, на то, что он не чистил зубы, на то, что Хэнк уже и не помнил, как пах любимый одеколон.   
Хэнк целует Коннора, потому что может, хочет, потому что Коннор не против, и потому, что в этом гребаном мире осталось слишком мало вещей за которые стоит держаться. Коннору абсолютно наплевать, что от Хэнка несет, что его одежда заляпана грязью и кровью… Впрочем, как будто Хэнку на это не плевать, пока он вылизывает слишком чувствительный рот.   
Не отличишь же от человека.   
Он слегка задыхается, когда спрашивает:  
– И что тебе говорит твой анализ?  
Коннор моргает, как будто ему сложно сосредоточиться на ответе, но на деле, скорее всего, просто плохо справляется с сенсорной перегрузкой. У него, черт возьми, очень чувствительный рот.   
– Я включаю функцию анализа только перед тем, как ты попробуешь пищу. Слишком энергозатратно. Легче не поддерживать.   
Коннор снова притягивает Хэнка, словно забывая, что людям вообще-то надо дышать. И ему не противно. Да и Хэнку плевать на то, что по лицу Коннор размазана чья-то кровь.   
Они пока живы, и заглядывать дальше бессмысленно.


End file.
